El tenebroso bosque
by IriaCruz
Summary: Piper está sola. Perdida. Herida. No sabe que hacer y tiene mucho miedo. One-shot


EL TENEBROSO BOSQUE

Estoy en un bosque es oscuro y tenebroso. Es de noche, por lo que no veo muy bien hacia donde voy, la oscuridad me rodea y las sombras de los árboles se alargan, dando así una sensación aún más tenebrosa y aterradora.

Llevo dando vueltas horas, no sé dónde estoy, estoy completamente perdida en este oscuro bosque. Me he caído un par de veces, al tropezarme con ramas de árboles, que se interponían en mi camino. Tengo arañazos de ramas por todo el cuerpo.

Estoy cansada y dolorida. Siento que en cualquier momento voy a caer inconsciente. Pero tengo miedo de que eso me pase, ya que no sé qué bestias o incluso monstruos puede haber aquí. Puedes pensar que exagero al pensar en bestias y en monstruos, pero hace poco oí aullidos de lobo y ruidos que no son humanos ni de animales normales.

Estoy aterrada. No sé qué hacer. Al principio pensé que alguien me buscaría y encontraría. Pero ahora que ya es de noche, empiezo a tener dudas y a abandonar la esperanza de que me encuentren.

Intento recordar como llegué a esta situación. La verdad es que, ni yo misma lo sé del todo bien.

Solo recuerdo haber decidido dar un paseo. Cuando emprendí camino aún era de día. Había empezado a andar por un sendero. Iba tranquila, andando cerca de este mismo bosque. El cual a la luz del día, dejaba de ser tan aterrador e incluso se podría decir que es bastante bonito. Pero claro está, eso es a la luz del día, cuando todo parece inofensivo y apacible.

Estaba ensimismada caminado, hasta que oí un grito proveniente del bosque. Era como el grito de una niña pequeña. Pensando que la niña podía estar perdida o herida, decidí adentrarme en el bosque.

El bosque era precioso y exótico. De un color verde muy bonito, se podía oír la corriente de algún pequeño riachuelo, que no debía de estar muy lejos.

Entonces volví a oír un grito, parecía provenir de la misma persona, o niña como creo que es en este caso. Seguí el sonido del grito, corriendo un poco.

Otra vez volví a oír el grito, pero esa vez provenía de la dirección contraria. Volví a correr hacia allí. En ese preciso momento, me di cuenta de que me había perdido. Intenté volver sobre mis pasos, pero no lo conseguí.

Así estoy dando vueltas y poco a poco fue anocheciendo.

Así es como llegué hasta aquí.

No he vuelto a escuchar ningún grito, pero aun así este bosque es escalofriante. Oigo un aullido de lobo, lo cual solo consigue asustarme más.

Este bosque parece estar repleto de criaturas nocturnas y peligrosas. Por suerte, no me he encontrado con ninguna, de momento.

Otro aullido, esta vez parece mucho más cerca. Presa del pánico echo a correr, sin saber a dónde me dirijo, tal y como he estado haciendo desde hace horas. Me tropiezo con un tronco caído. Intento levantarme, pero no soy capaz. Al intentarlo, siento un fuerte ardor en mi pie derecho. Lo más seguro es que me lo haya torcido.

Otro aullido.

Esta vez es aún más cerca. Desesperada por el miedo, intento levantarme, pero otra vez fracaso en el intento. Me arrastro un poco, hasta un árbol cercano. Apoyo mi espalda y empiezo a rezar para que ninguna bestia o ser me encuentre.

Otro aullido.

Este parece un poco más lejos. Siente un gran dolor en el tobillo, pasa de ser como una quemadura a ser como punzadas de dolor. Las cuales son horribles.

Sin poder evitarlo me derrumbo. Empiezo a llorar y sollozar. Intento parar, pero no puedo. Estoy aterrada, cansada y herida. No puedo más. Realmente no sé cómo he aguantado hasta ahora. Tal vez fuese por la adrenalina que sentía. Pero esa adrenalina, acaba de abandonar mi cuerpo.

Dejándome desecha y rota. Como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que se cae de un estante. Rompiéndose así, en miles de pequeños trozos.

Así es como estoy, destrozada y rota en miles de pedazos.

Por suerte ya no hay más aullidos y puedo, aunque sea un poco, respirar tranquila. O todo lo tranquila que puedo en estos momentos.

No puedo evitar pensar, en ¿por qué no me habrán encontrado ya?

Se supone que mi familia o mis amigos, tendrían que haberse dando cuenta de que falto. Entonces tendrían que buscarme. Esa era al menos mi lógica y mi única esperanza de salir de aquí, pero lo cierto, es que ahora ya he abandonado totalmente la idea.

Pues si no me han encontrado aún, ¿Quién dice que sean capaces de hacerlo? O ¿quién dice que me estén buscando?

Sé que eso suena mal, pero puede ser. Porque tal vez, no se hayan dado cuenta de mi ausencia o simplemente no les importe tanto, como para buscarme. Ahora que lo medito, eso suena incluso peor que lo anterior. A pesar de ello, puede que sea la verdad.

Ciertamente mi desaparición o mi muerte, no afectaría a nadie. Ya que yo no soy importante. Soy simplemente una persona más entre millones. Por lo que, ¿qué más da que yo muera? Puede que solo se enteren de que he desaparecido, por faltar al trabajo.

Creo que estoy empezando a desvariar.

Oigo un gruñido, pero esta vez es mi estómago. Que demando un poco de comida. Al igual que mi seca boca, pide aunque sea un pequeño sorbo de agua.

Decididamente este es mi final. Ya puede ser por morir hambrienta, deshidratada o devorada. La verdad no sé qué es peor.

Ahora ya no tengo miedo. O al menos no tanto como antes. Supongo que es porque ya me he hecho a la idea de morir. Siento una extraña tranquilidad. No sé si es buena o mala.

Sienta unas enormes ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir. ¿Será este mi final?

Siempre oí que cuando morías, te pasaba toda la vida por delante. Sin embargo, a mí eso no me está pasando. También es verdad, que puede que mi vida sea tan deprimente e insignificante, que ni siquiera merezca la pena verla pasar ante mí.

Apoyo mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol. Respiro exageradamente, para intentar ordenar mis ideas y pensar con claridad. Cosa que no consigo, pues sigo igual de confusa y desorientada que al principio.

Sin poderlo evitar, mis párpados se van cerrando, poco a poco. Finalmente los cierro y siento como la oscuridad me rodea completamente.

¿Será esto la muerte? ¿Es mi mente cansada que me juega malas pasadas? ¿O simplemente estoy inconsciente?

No lo sé, pero sin más dejo de pensar. Y puede que también de respirar, para así quedar dormida para siempre.


End file.
